Sharkie the Gambler
by bluemystic-01
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kisame has stolen his family's life savings to visit Las Vegas' casino. What does he do when he's lost all of the money? ROB A BANK! He then gets caught and mistaken for a shark who escaped from Seaworld! Funny, weird, stupid FF. R&R plz!


I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

This is just some weird, random FF that's suppose to be funny. Nice for a little laugh and to waste time! ENJOY!! .

"Onii-channnn!!! You can't!" "What do you mean I can't?" replied Kisame as he shoved as much money as he could into a big, black bag. "But you can't just take our life savings like that! What will I do then? You know that's very irresponsible for an older brother like you to do that!" shouted Misa, his younger and _way_ shorter sister.

"Whatever, gotta go catch the 11 o'clock plane, bye!" Kisame rushed before he left as quickly as he could with the bag full of cash. "Hey!! But I haven't finished scolding you yet! Wei!!"

"Aaaahhhhhh" sighed Kisame as he stood in front of the world's biggest and famous casino. He runs inside with the bag of money shouting "WOOOOOAAAAHHHH!!!! IT'S LIKE I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!! WOOOOAAAHHH!!!" and swinging his hands around like a maniac who has Oro down the back of his cloak, licking his blue neck.

He went to exchange his sister's and his life savings for chips. "Wait…I got $500,000, and I need to exchange them into uuhhh….50 dollar chips…..50 plus 500,000??…." 5 minutes later "HEY SHARKIE! HURRY UP!" "Yeah! Tall guy at the front! I'll give you a-" "YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GONNA SHAVE YOUR BLOODY FACES SO BADLY THAT YOUR MUM WON'T RECOGNISE YOU, THEN MAKE YOU A SACRAFICE TO JASHIN!!!!"

The 50 people in the line shot him confused yet frustrated glance. "O.k., you're done mister, next please!" "Wait, 499, 997. 499, 501, 917,000. o.k." He muttered as he took his mountain of chips, and piled them into his 'Toolsmater' wheelbarrow.

Kisame ran clumsily to the blackjack table with his wheelbarrow filled with chips, tripping over his new akatsuki cloak on the way, falling face first into the ground and recking his newly polished and glittered gills.

"6" "I'll stand" said Kisame. "Dealer busts" Kisane collected the chips he won with joy, then he jumped up into the air like people in the children's show high 5 and shouted "Yeh"

For the rest of the night, Kisame lost, eventually, he lost ALL of money. And even became broke.

"What the fk do I do now??" Kisame asked himself after his last hand. After 2 minutes of thinking, he suddenly thought of robbing a bank. "Yes!" he yelled as he shot up from his seat. Everyone looked at him again, tilting their heads up till it felt like they were going to fall off. "Pipe down, hammerhead" hushed one of gamblers. 

Kisame had always hated people calling him names, it was considered as bullying in his books. All of the Akatsuki members always did it to him, calling his nasty names like shark breath, sharkie, Kenny (the shark), they even made dolphin noises around him, haunting his dreams wonderful dreams at night.

Kisame went to reach for his almighty Samahada, but thought better of it. I still got a bank to rob…

So he raced out of the casino, and looked for the closest bank. He found one not long after, he went inside, ignoring the weird looks people were giving him. "Hey, I'm here to rob this bank" Kisame explained to the banker at the cellar. "Hehe giggled the banker"

Kisame couldn't explain what happened next, there was this little jolt at his neck, and where he had gotten this little jolt, was a icy feeling, spreading to the rest of his anatomy, finally reaching his brain.

"O.k, we got this one under control, just gave him a dose of this newly invented tranquilizer…for animals

"oOoOoOoOoOoO" squealed Kisame in delightment. He ran around the bank like a drunk bum, falling onto near by customers. A little girl ran up to Kisame and shouted "Barney's WAYY better than you! GO TO HELL!" and she head butted Kisame in the groin, jumping up as high as she could.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kisame in pain, sounding like Barbie who just looked in the mirror and found out she looked like Ryuk from Death Note.

Then the drug started to take even greater effect, making the pain feel…delightful…He started to feel even drowsyer and even more drunk. He fell onto the mum who was trying to control the crying girl. "_You know guys, when you've found that __**one**__ thing that's higher than any drug in the world?"_

Then he fell unconscious.

Where am I? Ugh my head hurts so bad! What the hell just happened…the bed feels so hard…this isn't my soft, pink, frilly, Bratz, bed!

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the little slit of sunlight blind me. I could hear seals laughing, penguin's feet flapping on the floor as they walked and …SHARKESE?!?! (shark language)

Now I was fully awake…I shot my eyes open, to see myself inside a big pool of water, with other sharks. Outside of my caged pool, there was a massive sign which read Seaworld. "WTF?? Seaworld? What the fk am I doing here??" I looked around, and noticed myself NAKED! I was missing my Akatsuki cloak! As well as my mesh shirt, tights and my set of pink, frilly sports bra with a matching pair of underwear!!! NOOOOO!!!!! TTTT

I'm SO gonna get scolded by leader….AND Misa! The under garments was my BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM HER!!

O, I almost forgot my Samahada…but that isn't too important. Then I noticed around me, EVERY shark was naked!! WOAH!!!! GO ME! No matter HOW I got in here, I don't care, THIS IS THE SHIT!!! WOOOAAHHH!!

I went to jump up and do the happy dance but this screaming pain stopped me, my crutch hurt for some unknown reason…and it hurt BAD! Ugh anyways, time to do some 'EXPLORING!'

"Hey baby How's it going my lady?" smirked Kisame, sounding as seductive as possible, and even moving his eye brows up and down.

_I'll leave the rest of this FF up to your imagination!! Just some random, weird, funny FF. Hoped you liked it! R&R plz! ."_

_Bluemystic-01 _


End file.
